


Captain Ellison Loses Command

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Bottom!Jim, DADT, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, POV First Person, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellison was just looking to blow off a little steam. Who knew the little guy was going to turn his world upside down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Ellison Loses Command

**Author's Note:**

> Appeared in My Mongoose, July 2003.

The bar is dark and smoky. The music’s decent if a little too loud. But I’m in no mood to be fussy. Just back from a mission and I’ve got some energy to work off. I look over the dancing figures to see if anybody catches my eye.

I work my way through to the bar and order a beer. Then I find myself a piece of wall to hold up and check out the crowd.

There are a few guys from the base and we exchange nods. Williams comes over and we talk for a few minutes. I can tell he’s interested, but I smile noncommittally at him and pretty soon he wanders away looking for a better opportunity. I don’t mess around on base; it’s way too dangerous. So I don’t do base personnel. Ever.

I go back to eyeing the dancers. Acres of tight, young male flesh. My mood lifts and I start seriously scoping the crowd for that special someone that I’ll cut out of the herd and take out back.

The dancers shift and part and I blink with astonishment. For a moment there I caught sight of something especially fine. There. I see him again. Young. Maybe about twenty. Torn blue jeans and T-shirt hanging from one hip pocket. I admire the chest hair and my eyes trail down his stomach to where the line disappears under the jeans. Dancing gracefully and flinging his long, dark curls around like he knows he’s the most beautiful thing on the floor.

Target acquired.

I dump the beer glass on the nearest table and head for the dance floor. As I move, I strip off my own T-shirt to expose my assets. I’m getting some offers now but I’m not interested. I weave through the crowd until I’m right next to him, glaring at his current partner who’s not stupid enough to take on a pissed-off Ranger and fades away. The sweet thing doesn’t seem to mind too much, just turns and dances with me.

The dance floor’s crowded and there’s only a couple inches between us, but it’s too far for me. I reach out and pull him right up against me, where he can feel my interest. His beautiful blue eyes widen and he grins and gyrates into my hard-on. _Oh yeah…_

It’s hot out here on the floor and he’s been at it a while. His slick, sweaty chest rubs along mine and I shiver with anticipation. We’re moving together now, our pants the only thing keeping us from fucking right there on the dance floor. His eyes stare up dreamily into mine and all I can think about is uncovering that sweet ass and burying myself deep inside.

The rhythm of the music and the constant sway of the crowd in the dark are hypnotic. I’m so aroused I _ache_ and I want this kid in my arms with an intensity I don’t hit very often. I lean forward and ask, “Hey, you want to go out back?”

He brushes his cheek against mine, rubbing like a cat, and pulls back, looking at me with wary consideration. I can feel how hard he is against my upper thigh, but suddenly I’m not sure he’ll go for it. I’m surprised at the sharp pang I feel.

He leans up and speaks into my ear, “I don’t do alleys. You got a room?”

I look him in those beautiful, blue eyes from a couple of inches away and say, “Not yet. But for you…”

He grins and grabs my hand, pulling me through the crowd and towards the door. I allow myself to be dragged, grinning with anticipation. Eager thing, isn’t he? This is gonna be good.

Outside the cool night air is clean and fresh. I check my watch and realize I’ve only been here for twenty minutes. This is a personal best for me.

The kid’s pulling his T-shirt back on. I decide that’s probably the discrete thing to do. We both eye the other’s disappearing torso with regret and, catching each other’s eye, grin.

“I’m Blair. What’s your name?”

Blair. Jesus, a girl’s name. Oh well, I don’t actually have to use it and I’ll be gone in an hour. “My name’s Jim.”

“You one of the soldiers from the base nearby?”

“Does it make a difference?” Narrowing my eyes at him, all I can think is that I just want a fuck, not an exchange of life stories.

Blair shrugs. “Sorry, man. Just curious.”

For a moment, he looks discouraged and droops a bit. Can’t have that. I reach out a hand and slide it under that gorgeous hair. Grasping his neck, I begin a one-handed massage that has him purring and fighting to keep his eyes open as we walk. Oh yeah, he’s a sweet thing, all right.

We’ve reached the cheap motel at the end of town and I go in and pay for a room. I wave the key at Blair and we head down to Room 23, our arms bumping as we walk side by side.

The room’s a dump but who cares. The bed looks solid enough. I’m busy stripping my clothes off, when I realize Blair’s not moving. He’s looking at me with disbelief. “What?”

“Just like that? Wham, Bam, Thank you, Man?” he asks in a snotty tone of voice.

I’m feeling a little pissed here. “Look, kid. This isn’t the romance of the century. I’m looking to get laid period. You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Blair doesn’t sound very convinced. “Just… don’t you do foreplay, man?”

“What for? I’m hard. You’re hard. We’re good to go here. I don’t see the problem.”

“Okay,” he mutters. “But you don’t know what you’re missing.” He starts pulling his clothes off. Finally. Jesus.

I pull the covers off the bed and lie down waiting. He drops and kicks his jeans off. Whoa. The kid is a pretty decent size. I sit up abruptly. “Get over here.”

Blair comes to the edge of the bed and I pull him in closer. He smells good, like fresh, clean male and I take a moment to enjoy the smell of him before I pull that sweet, little monster into my mouth. Blair gasps and his hands grab my head.

I work him pretty thoroughly until he’s moaning and making helpless, little pumping movements with his hips. When I’ve got him nicely eager, I stop. “Hey, why don’t you lie down now?”

He moves over eagerly and lies down on the bed. “Turn over, “ I say, reaching down to my jeans on the floor and pulling out the lube.

Blair looks at the lube and shakes his head. “No way, man. I want to suck you first.”

I shake my head firmly, “No need, kid. I’m ready to go. Just turn over and I’ll take good care of you.”

Blair grins at me. “Not before I take care of you.”

For a moment, I wonder if the kid’s a virgin and he’s trying to sleaze out of this. Then I figure, ‘No way.’ He’s acting too comfortable with this and with those pretty looks he has to have bottomed before. No, he’s just being stubborn.

I sigh with irritation and lean back. “Okay, kid. Knock yourself out, but don’t make me come. I want that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Blair slithers between my legs and grabs hold of my cock. Then he looks up at me and winks. “You need to learn to appreciate foreplay, man. Consider this a gift.”

Then he wraps those beautiful lips around my cock and we’re off. Okay, I have to admit he’s good at this. I groan and thrust my cock up into that warm, wet mouth. He makes disapproving sounds that vibrate through my cock and holds my hips down with both hands. Okay, okay, I get the message. I’m not supposed to move.

He’s sucking my cock slowly, moving his mouth up and down leisurely while running his tongue around my cock head. _Oh God, this is good._ If I thought my cock was hard before, I was wrong. _This_ is hard.

 _Oh! Oh!_ My hips buck as he flicks his tongue back and forth lightning quick where the head of my cock meets the shaft. _Oh, sweet. Yeah._ The sensation’s sharp and piercing and I can feel my balls draw up. For a moment I regret the lost opportunity to fuck him but this… this is so good, I just want to shoot into his hot, hungry mouth. Then…

“Hey! What? Fuck…” He stopped. The little fucker just stopped. My dick is hanging in the air, wet and throbbing, and he’s just sitting here. “Get back here!”

Blair grins and runs his hands over my thighs and belly. It would feel good, if I wasn’t hanging on the edge of orgasm here. “I will in a minute, Jim. Just don’t want you coming too soon.”

Too soon? Hell, it was just right! I eye the kid reproachfully and he laughs. Then he leans down and pulls one of my balls into his mouth. _Oh, God!_ My head falls back on the pillow and I stare up at the ceiling and moan like crazy. Then he does the other one. I’m in heaven here.

Then he moves his tongue down my root behind my balls and my whole cock twitches hard. He moves one hand back to my cock pumping it slowly and then thoroughly licks the skin between my balls and my ass. Suddenly my cock feels like it’s about three inches longer and every inch of it’s throbbing like crazy! I want to come so badly. “Damn it, Blair…”

“Not yet.” The little sadist murmurs, pushes my legs up and licks my asshole. _Jesus Christ!_ His tongue swirls around my hole and I spasm under his tongue.

“Oh, God, yeah. Do that. Do that again.”

He’s not just licking my asshole, he’s kissing it, frenching it enthusiastically with his tongue. No one has ever done this to me before and it feels fucking fantastic! I’m groaning and I don’t even care the kid’s got me on my back with my feet in the air. I reach down and grab my thighs to hold them out of the way. Don’t want him distracted from what he’s doing.

Now his tongue’s sliding into me, faster and deeper. Who knew that could feel so good? _Oh, Jesus. Oh fucking Christ._ I spread my legs wide to give him more room. There’s throbbing way deep inside there. This feels so fucking good. My neglected cock is lying on my stomach, hard as a rock and the tip’s slick with precum. I don’t care. My whole attention’s centered on my asshole and that beautiful, voracious tongue.

Then he stops and I moan in protest. He kisses my asshole reassuringly. He’s doing something down there, but I can’t see. Then he’s back, except… that’s not his tongue.

My eyes fly open and I jerk back from him. “No!” I yell.

Blair looks at me surprised, like he can’t imagine what’s bothering me.

“I don’t do that,” I tell him. “I top.” No way do I bottom. Not Captain James Ellison, Ranger.

Blair shakes his head. “Okay, man, I believe you. But I wasn’t going there. Haven’t you ever had someone touch your prostate while they were blowing you?”

Nooo… I shake my head.

Blair smiles. “It feels really good. You’re gonna like it. Relax, man. I’ll take good care of you.” He leans forward and sucks my cock into his mouth. _Oh, it feels so good, so good._ I lean back again and this time when the finger probes me, I let it happen.

I’ve had prostate exams as part of the army medical procedures. This is nothing like that. His finger pushes gently in, moves around and then… “FUCK! What was that!”

Blair chuckles around my cock and does it again. _Oh, God. Oh, God._ I give up. Just do that again. I lie there, like a fish caught on the hook, between Blair’s hand and his mouth. All I can do is shake and moan under this new sensation. Everything down there is throbbing and pulsing and electric and I can’t think and all I want is to exist in this place as long as Blair will let me.  
Then Blair stops and pulls out. I don’t bother protesting again. I’m just trusting Blair will do right by me. He leans up over me, his eyes dark with lust. He lies down over me and kisses me enthusiastically. I don’t kiss guys, but I open my mouth to Blair.

“Jim. Jim.” Blair chants, his voice husky. “You’re so beautiful. Did you know that? You’re so beautiful in your pleasure. I want to make you come so hard, Jim.”

Hell, yes, I want that too. I kiss Blair, trying to convey my agreement here.

“Do you trust me here, Jim? Do you know I’d never hurt you? I just want to make you scream with pleasure. Will you let me do that, Jim?”

I’m looking at him dazed, wondering why he’s still talking. He smiles and kisses me again. I lie there, letting Blair take command of my mouth. He pulls my right leg aside and his hand’s between my ass again. Only this time it’s two fingers, I think. I don’t care. I bring my knee up and move my leg over as far as I can. Blair murmurs approval into my mouth.

We’re kissing open-mouthed, sloppy, nasty, fantastic kisses here. I can’t remember why I don’t do this. Blair’s mouth tastes wonderful and his tongue is hot and sweet, caressing mine. I can’t tell the difference anymore between Blair’s tongue in my mouth and his fingers working my ass. I’m caught between two points, stretched and pulled into ecstasy. Blair rubs my prostate again and again and I jerk, moaning into his mouth.

This is the best I’ve ever had and my brains have dribbled out of my cock long ago, so I’m not thinking clearly anymore. I don’t even remember Blair lubing himself and pushing inside me. Just suddenly, there we are—me with my legs over his shoulders getting plowed by Blair and loving it.

I’m grunting each time he thrusts into me and brushes my prostate. I’ve got a grip on his arms, bracing myself to push up to meet him. I’m bucking my hips up harder and faster, trying to get more of this fantastic feeling. His eyes are huge and hungry, staring into mine, filling my whole field of vision. _God, this is so fucking good. Thank you, God._

Suddenly, Blair’s moving faster, his head thrown back. I watch him lose himself, feeling his excitement like it was my own. _Come on, Blair. Come on._ He whips his head forward, staring into my eyes, his face slack with surprise and pleasure. He freezes and I can feel the pulsing of his cock in my ass. Blair’s coming inside me.

Then he rips himself out of me and before I can cry out, his mouth is clamped on my cock working it like a suction pump. I scream and explode into his mouth, my whole being shattering and shaking with the best fucking orgasm I can ever remember. _Oh god oh god oh god OH FUCK YEEAAAAAH!_

When I come to, my head is on Blair’s chest, his arms holding me. I lift my head and realize he’s asleep. There’s a smile on his face. I lay my head back down and enjoy this moment. Resting in the arms of my lover.

Then I carefully wriggle out of his arms and off the bed. I gather my clothes and get dressed quickly. Regretfully, I look down at Blair’s sleeping form and admire him one last time.

This young kid, this twenty-year-old, a head shorter than me, with curly hair and a girl’s name, just took command of me and made me like it. A part of me wishes I had more time, that I could get to know this Blair better. See what we could have together. But it’s too dangerous. Already I want more than I can afford.

I made a choice long ago when I chose the army. There are things I can have and things I can’t. That’s the way the world works. I’m Captain James Ellison. I’ve worked fucking hard for that and I won’t risk it. Not even for you, Blair.

I walk over to the door. Without turning around, I open it and step out into the night, closing it quietly but firmly behind me.

The night air is a little chilly now. Goosebumps are raising on my arms as I stand there for a minute, staring up at the stars. Then I shake my head hard, throwing off the sense of loneliness, and turn east to head back to base.

I won’t be back to this bar again for a while. Looks like I’ll be dating the ladies for some time to come. At least until I’m sure the kid has left town.


End file.
